Drowning In Life
by xxFreesiaxx
Summary: The course of true love never did run smoothly. Will love be able to fight time?
1. Chapter 1

**REWRITE**

**I have decided to rewrite some choice sections of Drowning In Life. Because looking back on some of the passages, is making me physically ill. The storyline won't change too dramatically. But it would be best if you reread it. Don't feel like you have to review again. But it'd be great to have some feedback on the new stuff. Now that school has begun, I feel the need to procrastinate more. And what better way to procrastinate than write? So you'll be seeing a lot of work done to Drowning In Life. And watch out for Simmering Flame. My version of Jacob's PoV of New Moon. Hope you enjoy. **

**-Freesia **

** Oh and I don't own Twilight. I just like to make up theories and write them down. So don't sue. Just read.

* * *

**

I felt empty. Void of all emotion. It was as if someone had come and sucked the life out of my soul.

I had no idea what to do. All I could do is sit there and let myself go numb. This was the only way I could keep that awful ache away.

If only I could hear his reassuring voice once more or maybe conjure up his flawless face in my mind. But I couldn't because if I did, I didn't know if I would be able to live through the agony that would surely engulf my body and mind. It's like we were bound together by a rope, he was literally tugging on my heartstrings.

I just couldn't understand how he could leave. He thought that by doing this he was committing some noble act. But he was wrong instead of protecting me he was destroying me. He was my foundation, my foothold, my anchor to the world. Without him I was left drifting. Drifting into open sea. Where I knew there was a strong chance I could drown.

It was as if the farther distance he put between us, the more of myself I was beginning to lose. He was taking my happiness with him, he was taking my heartbeat, he was taking me. But what hurt the most was that he was taking my most precious thing, himself.

All that was left was this lifeless body that didn't know how it was still functioning when so much had been away.

I leaned up against the tree and let the salty tears trickle down my cheeks.

I hated knowing that he was that big of a part of my identity. That he wielded the power to make me feel this way. It wasn't right. No one should be able to inflict this kind of pain on someone else. It was inhuman.

Just like him.

Had his years of solitude before me made him insensitive? Or was it merely just that the coldness of his skin had froze his own heart? He'd said, that we were different, which of course I could not deny. He'd also said that I couldn't possibly understand love, and that what we had wasn't it. If this were honestly true, I wanted no part of love. The pain I was feeling now, was enough to last me my life. I couldn't imagine _real _love feeling anymore real than this.

I was broken out of my bitter thoughts by a snap of a twig. I allowed my eyes to scan over the wide meadow. Nothing. And then I heard another snap. Once more my eyes wandered restlessly. My emotional state was probably making me paranoid I thought depressingly..

I pulled my knees to my chest and laid my head down. My eyelids closed involuntarily, and I slipped off into a daze. The world seemed too harsh to expose myself to. What was left out there? The thought sickened me.

I had just slipped into the stage where everything seemed to be getting farther and farther away, and I could almost pretend that the horrible circumstances I was in did not exist.

I felt the wind whip my hair across my face, my tears making choice strands stick upon my cheeks. Even though I was barely conscious, the tears still ran down my face at an alarming speed.

If only someone was here to wipe away the tears, if only I could feel the touch of those slender chilling fingers on my skin. My imagination must be particularly active when I breakdown, because I could swear I felt something trailing along my cheek.

Automatically my hand flew to my cheek, and rubbed against something very… cold. My eyes popped open, all trace of slumber gone. There dangling in front of my face was a fiery red lock of hair gone astray.

I turned my head up to the crimson eyes staring back at me. Her mouth twisted into a sick smile when my gaze met hers. "Hello," she sneered, "long time, no see."

I didn't have a chance to reply to her greeting because in an instant I was thrown back against a tree, her hand holding me up, by my throat.

I could feel the thin column that was my neck, tightening under her powerful hands. My lungs were in panic, desperately screaming for air. She watched me closely, her face betraying no emotion. As soon as I felt that I had maybe let out my last gasp, she dropped me unceremoniously to the ground, and gingerly placed her foot to my chest to prevent movement.

My lungs soaked up all the oxygen around me, gulping and gulping, that I felt I might choke.

She laughed at my struggle, a cold harsh clanging sound. Like nails on a chalkboard. "Did you honestly think I would let you off that easily? By letting you die?" She asked.

Actually, I had. What else could she possibly have in store for me? I speculated this, as her head got closer and closer to my own. As she got closer, the horrifying truth became clear. She did want to kill me, that was correct, she just never wanted me to forget it.

I felt her cool breath on my neck, for a moment her mouth hovered there, simply breathing in and out. And then it happened, just when I thought the anticipation would send my heart into palpitations I felt the searing twinge of two sharp points passing through the surface of my skin, and deep into my veins.

Her teeth slashed out of my veins brutally, and I felt my cheeks dampen with tears. Not of sorrow, or pain, but both. I looked up, dazed into the eyes of Victoria. Her own were crazy with hunger, yet she stood her ground merely watching me. She backed away from me slowly, her eyes never leaving mine, she was undeniably on the edge of an insane bloodlust.

I shuddered as I began to feel the first flame ignite within me. My arms curled around myself, and I began to shake violently. I could feel the venom seeping through my flesh. Slowly it crept, nothing could rush it.

By this time, I was sure Victoria had left. There was nothing left in this clearing save for an agonized body. My body.

Even through the immense torture, the extreme irony of my situation did not fail to escape me. The exact thing Edward thought he was avoiding by leaving was happening. There was no stopping this. I didn't know what I would be or what I would do when I emerged from this fiery hell. And the thought terrified me.

**Author's Note- So as you can see, this chapter has a bit more to it. I decided to elaborate a tad more on Bella's attack and transformation. Because chicas let's face it, last time I practically skimmed over it! So review if you have something to say. Good or bad, I will appreciate it either way.**


	2. Over The Years

**Rewrite! **

**Isn't this exciting? A whole new chapter 2! Dances. **

**Oh and I am assuming that you have caught on, that Stephenie Meyer and I are different people, so therefore I couldn't possibly own Twilight.**

**-Freesia **

Eighty Years Later

I'll always look back on that day with sweet sadness. That day I was granted my most precious wish and was abandoned by the reason of it.

I hadn't seen Edward since that day. Sure I had scoured the continents, checked records, and always asked questions. But I had never actually come close to finding him or his family.

This was the first year I wasn't desperately searching for him. My coven had finally convinced me to settle. I would be starting high school with my brothers and sisters soon. The only thing that kept me going was my one unlimited resource, time. I had a whole eternity to search for him. Surely I would find him. Wouldn't I?

"Bella, are you going to drive today or do you want Andrew to?" my sister Virginia asked pulling me out of my pool of thought.

"I will" I said dazedly, getting up from my sitting position on the couch in our living room.

"Have a nice day and try not to scare people" our mother Leslie instructed us.

Andrew, Virginia, Ben and Caleb laughed at this. But I found no humor in her words.

"Bella you're going to have to smile sometime" Ben playfully nudged me. I smiled at him. Ben was my favourite brother, he was very protective of me and usually was the only one capable of bringing a laugh out of my throat or a smile to my lips.

"I don't know Ben, I can hold out pretty long" I joked back. He seemed pleased at my heightened spirit.

"Don't forget to be polite to everyone!" Leslie yelled at us before we departed through the front door to my awaiting black Audi.

"So here's our cover, Patrick is mine, Ben and Caleb's father and Leslie is Bella and Virginia's mother so we are step siblings. And guys, we moved here because Patrick's firm relocated him. Do you all understand?" Andrew asked us slowly, like a teacher would talk to a student that wasn't quite getting it. . He was always the leader when Patrick wasn't around.

There was a chorus of grumbled yeses. Andrew sat back into the passenger seat beside me satisfied.

I sped through the twisting lanes of the scenic English countryside of Eastleigh, Hampshire, England. Our new residence.

I pulled into the small parking lot beside the even smaller high school. Everyone gracefully filed out and looked around their new surroundings. The sky was a safe grey colour that looked like it might leak, and the lawns were a lush green. It reminded me of home.

I sighed and adjusted the strap of my bag to my shoulder before stepping onto the vivid green grass that blanketed the entire campus.

Alice PoV

"Why do you always have to snap at Marilyn? She loves you, you know?" I questioned an irritated Edward.

"I don't snap at her" he said through clenched teeth not speaking one syllable about the feeling being mutual.

"Edward, it was your choice. You could have changed her but you didn't. Your wish for her came true, she lived her life as a human. How many years will it take you to open up again?" I asked, repeating the same speech I had been saying to him for eighty years.

"Eternity" he answered. That's what he always said, and I was actually starting to believe him.

"Hey Ed, are you ready to go?" Marilyn asked nervously and poked her head in. She really did love him but the sad thing was, it was all completely one sided. Edward really only thought of her as a sister at the very most. She knew that she would always be second, yet she still persisted. I truly pitied her. She was a decent person and deserved to be loved in return. If only she would figure that out.

He nodded and we both rose from our positions on his couch. He left the room wordlessly without even sparing a glance in the poor girl's direction. I shot her a sympathetic smile before following him.

Once again we were starting over. We'd have to endure all of the curious stares and all of those disgusting lustful thoughts. This time we were in a small English village called Eastleigh where you could usually count on the sun being covered by a thick blanket of stone grey clouds. Everything was green, it reminded me of one of our past homes. Forks. The place where our family had really come together, the place where my brother found love and where I, a sister. Where we found hope. It was also the place where we lost it.

Since then our family had began to crumble. We all had to restrain Edward from stalking her through her human life. We knew that if he entered unseen back into her existance that when she did die, which she surely would, we wouldn't be able to pull Edward out of his pool of depression like we had barely done before. But lately I've felt him sinking deeper and deeper into the dark surfaces.

Our family had changed over the long years, we found Marilyn. Sweet, innocent Marilyn. Carlisle's dearest wish was that Edward could find some way to love her. But he just couldn't, he cared for her of course just like he cared for me or Rosalie. Marilyn though had fallen hard the first time she met Edward 10 years ago. She still hadn't got up yet.

"Alice! Are you coming?" Edward yelled from the car beeping the horn swerving me off my lane of memories.

"Yes!" I ran to the Mercedes and jumped in the back seat, landing gracefully in Jasper's lap. All of a sudden my vision began to fade, and my head dropped. It was all very faint and colourless. I saw a group of 6. But I only saw silhouettes, I could not make out their faces. All I could tell was that there were 2 females and 4 males. They were just standing there unmoving.

My vision cleared and they were gone. By this time we had reached the small school's parking lot and had stopped moving. Everyone's eyes were on me curiously.

"I'm sure it means nothing Alice" Edward said having read my mind.

"What did you see?" Jasper asked worriedly.

"A group of six" Edward answered for me.

"What were they doing?" Emmett's face was worried.

"Nothing, they were just standing there" I whispered.

"Were they vampires?" Rosalie questioned getting to the point.

"I couldn't tell"

"Well there's no use just sitting here looking like idiots. We might as well get this day over with" Jasper said his voice sounding tired.

We all agreed and got out of the car, surveying the small predictable looking school. I could tell nothing much exciting would be happening here.

A/N- REVIEW! Please, please, please review. It makes me happy and you wouldn't want a sad author would you? Because let me tell you sad authors are simply the worst! REVIEW. I know it's short but if I made it longer I would have to continue for like 9 more pages and then you guys would be bored.


	3. Second Sight

**Rewrite!! This is just to let you know, that sections of this chapter have been added and revised. **

**-Freesia**

**Chapter 3- Second Sight **

A/N- Thanks so muchto my wonderful reviewers! Special thanks to Bellator for her excellent writing advice, I'll try! Here's chapter 3 Second Sight! There might be some similar material from chapter 1 of Twilight, First Sight but I'm not quite sure, I'm just going see how it goes. Oh and this really is a filler chapter, because much more stuff happens in the next one.

Disclaimer- Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, not me.

Jasper PoV (I am in a kind of Jasper-ish mood right now, so go with the flow..ok?)

"Hmmph! That girl was staring at your as-"

"Does it really matter, seeing as that's the closest she'll get to it?" I teased her. School was always hard for us because of the certain attention we attracted from the opposite sex. It was especially hard trying to restrain from ripping out the throats of the disgusting jerks who's eyes never left my wife.

She remained silent, her face as hard as stone. I took her hand in mine and brought it to my lips. She looked up at me and smiled.

"The principal will see you all now" the secretary told us brusquely, casting a glare at Alice and I before pointing a stiff finger at the sign above her desk which read PDA on school grounds is not permitted.

I sighed and dropped Alice's hand and followed the rest of my family inside the small office.

**Bella PoV**

"How could you get us lost on a campus this small?" I shrieked at Andrew gesturing to the miniscule school and adjoining grounds.

"We're not lost, I'm just not quite sure where the main office is," he told me defiantly.

"Andrew why can't we just ask someone where it is?" Virginia whined tugging on his arm.

"We are not asking for directions and that's final," Caleb cut in, crossing his arms.

"Yeah," Ben agreed.

"You three are just so frustrating!" Virginia half yelled throwing her hands up in the air. We were standing in the middle of the campus between building three and building four like pathetic losers because the boys were too macho to ask for directions. Classes had already started so the grounds were deserted.

"Come on Gin, let's go find it ourselves. They can stand here all day if they want, but I for one, don't want too" I declared in an agitated tone.

"Yeah okay," she agreed and began to trudge away. I followed her, but not before shooting each of my incompetent brothers a chilling glare.

Marilyn PoV

"Ed, can I see your schedule?" I asked hopefully. Maybe we'd have the same!

He handed me the sheet of paper wordlessly not even meeting my gaze. I scanned the sheet quickly. Damn! We only had one class together; Biology straight after lunch. I handed it back to him sadly.

"Who has Gym first?" Alice asked us all.

Jasper, Rosalie and Edward all nodded. They quickly said goodbye to Emmett and I and left to find the gym.

"Physics?" Emmett asked me.

"Nope, French" I sighed. I was stuck going to my first class by myself.

He gave me a sympathetic look before leaving to go to his class. I headed off in the opposite direction towards building two.

I found my classroom quickly and slid into one of the seats in the back. The teacher gave me a small nod of acknowledgement but thankfully didn't make a scene.

She began to talk about the basics of a language I was already fluent in. All I could do was sit and watch the clock tick.

I began to think of how the Cullen's had stumbled across me 10 years ago. I had been a vampire for 69 years then, I'd been living with a cruel coven who's leader was unbelievably a doctor like Carlisle. But that's as far as their similarities went, instead of actually treating his patients he would steal them. That was how I dealt with my hunger then. But when I had found the Cullen's or they found me, they helped me change. Although every pathetic human in this small cube sized room would always remain a temptation.

**Bella PoV**

"This is pointless Bells, let's just go back to the guys and sit in the car till lunch, then we can find the principal," Virginia wheedled at me. We'd been walking around building 1 aimlessly for an hour. We didn't want to explore the whole campus, because it might look odd if someone were to look out a window and see us desperately searching for the main office like losers.

"Yeah ok" I said in resignation, I just knew the guys were going to throw all my words and hard looks right back at me just to be annoying.

We walked back to where the guys were, slowly, taking our time.

When we came in sight of the parking lot, we saw all 3 of them sitting in my Audi listening to music. We made are way to them and got in the car.

"So, did you find the office?" Ben asked with mock curiosity. Neither Virginia or I deigned to answer. I kept my head down and fumbled with the zipper of my coat. I was beginning to wish I hadn't come. This whole place just reminded me of my past home. I could actually feel the dull ache begin to thump in my chest. Penetrating my barrier of cool numbness. I quickly pushed those agonizing thoughts out of my head, this was not the place to have a break down.

"How soon till lunch?" Caleb whined like a small bratty child.

"About an 2 hours give or take" Andrew informed him, throwing an arm over Virginia.

"Who wants to play I-Spy?" Ben asked excitedly.

We all groaned at Ben's not so tempting offer.

"Aww, come on guys, It'll be fun. It's not like we have anything else to do for the next couple of hours" he pleaded.

"Fine whatever" we all grumbled.

"Great I'll go first! I spy with my little eye something green," his voice held deep humour.

"EVERYTHING IS GREEN, IDIOT!" Virginia shouted. She could never really control her temper. But she did have a point.

"Well then start guessing," he told her grinning like a fool.

"That tree over there" Caleb guessed pointing to a tall oak on the east side of the campus.

"Nope" Ben answered smugly.

"That bush right there?" Andrew ventured.

"No."

"How about that green Echo?" Virginia questioned pointing to the small car on the other side of the parking lot.

"Sorry, but no."

This was how we spent the two and a half hours waiting for lunch.

Finally students began to emerge from different buildings. We followed them all the way across campus and into a large flat rectangular building that I assumed was the cafeteria. We entered behind a large group of rowdy kids, trying not to draw too much unwanted attention. Caleb, Ben, and Andrew went to get our 'food' while Virginia and I found an empty table.

It was there, sitting in the lunchroom, trying to make small talk with my sister, that I saw my never quite forgotten family and the love of my life, who I'd almost gave up all hope on. I felt my breath catch and my eyes widen in disbelief. Surely, my eyes were playing tricks on me. This picture in front of me was too perfect to be true. All of my instincts were shouting for me to jump up and hurl myself across the room and into his unexpecting, but surely comforting cool arms. But all I could do was sit and gape, all my surroundings slipped away. The only thing that I saw clearly was him. This just had to be a very good daydream, no way was this really happening.

His tousled bronze hair shone brilliantly in the harsh lighting. His head was pointed down at his tray, as was all his siblings. I prayed for him to look up, just so I could see his flawless face once more before I regained full consciousness.

Almost as if he could hear my thoughts his head rose and his warm topaz orbs found my own instantly. My whole body shuddered, it felt as though an electric current had been hooked up between our bodies. He was staring at me with such intensity that I was almost sure he could see inside my mind and soul. I was paralyzed in awe and sheer bliss, I was afraid if I moved an inch this beautiful feeling would leave me forever.

Obviously Edward wasn't though, he rose hesitantly as if he wasn't quite sure what he was seeing and began to walk towards my table slowly. By this time the rest of his family had looked up and were staring at me in shock, holding their breath.

I still couldn't move from my seat, all I was capable of was watching him get closer. Every step he took, I blinked just to make sure that it was all really happening. When he finally reached me, I finally stopped breathing all together. He stood there only for one short powerful moment before bending down and scooping me up from my seat by my waist, and hugging me tightly to his body.

I went completely limp in his arms. I threw my arms around his neck and allowed myself to be swept away in a passionate kiss. Edward was here holding me close. This was the one place on earth where nothing could ever hurt me. I had finally found the only eternity that I wanted.


	4. Her?

Chapter 4- Her? 

Disclaimer- Nope, I don't own Twilight Stephenie does.

A/N- I wrote this chapter eating caramel cheesecake and wearing my Edward Cullen shirt, it was bliss. The reason I haven't updated for awhile is I had to do garden work. Yup, I've been ripping up my front lawn for the past couple of days. I NEVER PLAN ON GETTING OUT OF MY PYJAMAS EVER AGAIN! Thankyou to my oh so brilliant reviewers, you guys are magnifique! Ok and I know some people are a tad annoyed at how I change PoV's so often. I can't help it, it's just how I write. Sorry, I will try though!

Marilyn PoV ( I really hate writing in her PoV but it must be done)

The morning had passed painfully slow. All of my morning classes I had by myself except for Trig which I had with Rosalie. But it wasn't very pleasant, Rosalie never liked me. And to be quite truthful I've never liked her.

I was just glad that it was time for lunch and I would get to see Edward. It was absolutely pathetic how much I missed him when I was separated from him for any length of time. It was also pathetic because he seemed to not even notice my absence or my presence for that matter.

That didn't matter though I still had hope that one day, he might realize what is right in front of him. Until then I was content just to be near him. The wind blew against me and I picked up his scent. I breathed in deep, taking it all in. It was indescribable, I could absorb it all day.

Instead though I chose to quicken my step, all of a sudden I was extremely eager to see him again. I strode through the cafeteria with purpose, scanning the whole length of the room.

My eyes were drawn to the great commotion going on in the corner of the cafeteria. There was a large group gathered around, they were quite a noisy bunch; shouting out crude things and whistling loudly. Whatever was going on had to be quite scandalous.

My eyes flickered to the opposite corner of the lunchroom to where my family were sitting. I noticed Edward was missing from the group but I shrugged it off as just him being late. All of my other siblings attentions were solely focused on the spectacle. Their faces were all very similar, wide eyes and their jaws reaching the floors.

I began to make my way over to them, only stopping to buy an apple and juice from the small canteen. "Hey" I said in greeting as I plunked down next to Jasper.

They all nodded in acknowledgement but didn't turn their heads or change their shocked expressions. "What's up?" I asked curiously. Why were they behaving like stoned teeny boppers?

Emmett was the first to break out of his stunned reverie "uh.. Nothing. Nothing at all" he said quickly. Too quickly.

The rest of them soon snapped out of it and began picking quietly at the foreign substances on their trays, every now and then looking up at the still crowd gathering commotion. Everything was quiet at our table. I couldn't stand the silence. "So where's Edward?" I asked genuinely curious, he was nowhere in sight yet his scent was extremely strong.

At this question all of their heads shot up and they each shot each othervery unsubtle panicked looks, but remained silent. I was getting really peeved. I hated being out of the loop.

"What?" I growled, my voice low. They were hiding something.

My earlier question was answered shortly, when the rowdy crowd began to shuffle back to their tables and I finally saw what had been grabbing everyone's attention. There was Edward beaming down at some brunette who had her arms around his neck. The same Edward who I had been pining for, for the past decade. She was faced away from me so I couldn't see her face. But I could tell her body was even more nauseatingly perfect than Rosalie's.

On the outside I probably looked much like the rest of my family; stunned to death (no pun intended). But on the inside I was imploding. It felt as if my chest was sagging against my spine and my spine was bending against my chest. I placed one hand firmly on the table to steady myself. I bent my head down and looked numbly at my lap. I couldn't face the scene. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and even Rosalie all began to twitter excitedly. I was too distraught to decipher their hurried ecstatic words. All I did was stare at my lap. That was all I really **could** do.

Moments later I sensed Edward and his mystery girl standing beside our table. I didn't look up yet, I wanted to wait and see the other's reactions.

"Bella!" Alice squealed and jumped out of her seat to throw her arms around the girl.

My head shot up at the familiar name. I gaped at her. Standing before me was Isabella Marie Swan, my former best friend and most trusted confidante. I hadn't seen her since she packed up and left Phoenix to live with her dad in Washington 80 years ago.

We had been best friends up until the summer before she left. We told each other everything. We were exact opposites but somehow we fit. We saw each other through everything, first days of school, first crushes, first everythings. One night had destroyed all of that.

Everything changed after that terrible summer night.

**Flashback**

_"Bella come on you know you want one!" I crooned drunkenly, sloshing a cup of beer in her face._

_"No I don't" she said stubbornly, shaking her head._

_"Fine, how about a coke then?" I suggested. She nodded and I began to eave my way through the dancing bodies._

_Once I got to the refreshment table I looked over my shoulder to see if Bella was watching me. Her attention was being held by some loser jock trying to pick her up. I giggled mischievously and set to work._

_I poured the cup half full of coke and then poured the other half vodka. I grinned slyly. Bella seriously needed to loosen up, she was being no fun at all. A couple of these and she would be in the party spirit. I stumbled back to her giggling the whole way and offered her the cup. She sipped it tentatively at first, but then completely downed it. "Can I have another one?" She asked completely oblivious to what precisely was making her cola so particularly good this evening._

_I nodded grinning like a fool and went to fetch her another one. Needless to say Bella was a bit more than tipsy when the party began to wind down._

_"I want to drive!" she cried jovially, reaching for the keys out of my outstretched palm._

_She staggered laughingly to drivers side door of my huge SUV and clambered in. She turned the key in the ignition and we were off!_

_We both had our windows rolled down and were screaming drunken obscenities out them as we cruised down the freeway. We were swerving like maniacs and going at least 185 mph, but we didn't care. The buzz surrounding our bodies made us feel as though we were invincible._

_All I remembered after that was seeing a bright set of lights coming towards us and a terrified scream and that awful feeling of impact._

_The next morning I woke up to an annoying beeping sound and the broken sobs of my parents. My brother Jack was dead. Dead because we killed him._

_End Flashback_

After that Bella and I never spoke. I cast all the blame in my mind to her, she killed my brother, she was the one driving drunk. But this annoying voice in the back of my head kept whispering; _But you were the one who made her drunk._

I never admitted that to anyone. There was never a need. We weren't charged seeing as my parents weren't going to put their only remaining child in jail, or even her ex best friend. Instead though both Bella and I had community service. Over the rest of the summer and the following fall a deep hatred had grown inside me. She had taken the most important guy in my life, and here she was doing it again.

After Alice let her out of her tight embrace she was once again engulfed, this time by Emmett. The rest of the family all took turns greeting her, even Rosalie, who hugged her with almost as much force as Emmett had.

Once they had all hugged her at least twice, her gaze turned to me. I saw recognition flicker in her eyes. That soon changed to anger.

"Hello Bella"

A/N- Hey guys, I know this is short but it's only until my exams are over and then I'll post a long one. I know the flashback was a tad OOC for Bella, but hey I think everyone is a little OOC when they're drunk. Anywho, all my future chapters will be written in either Bella's or Edward's perspectives because I don't like writing in Marilyn's but it had to be done. REVIEW! Seriously the more you review the faster I update! Muahhahahaha.


End file.
